


Anh sẽ nhớ em, em sẽ nhớ anh chứ?

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Anh sẽ nhớ em, em sẽ nhớ anh chứ?

Âm nhạc: I will remember you - Sarah Mclachlan 

Steve đã không tới gặp Tony thêm một lần nào nữa sau mọi chuyện.

Steve vẫn rảo bước trên những con đường đã từng dạo bước cùng gã. Nhìn quán kem Delicious, anh đã không còn nhớ rõ vị kem ngày hôm ấy ra sao nữa rồi, thời gian thì đã trôi qua rất lâu, mà anh thì già rồi. Nhưng nơi đầu lưỡi Steve vẫn lưu luyến hoài một nụ cười ngọt lịm trên môi ai, nụ cười khiến anh say chất ngọt ấy còn hơn say men rượu.

Steve dừng chân ở quán kem một lúc lâu, nhưng vẫn không tiến tới mua cho mình bất kỳ cây kem nào. Mua làm gì, khi người cùng anh ăn kem đã không ở đây?

***  
"Peter, chú muốn tới quán Delicious một lần nữa." - Tony đứng bên ô cửa, đưa mắt phóng nhìn ra rất xa nơi bầu trời vẫn trong xanh và những cánh chim vẫn sải cánh bay tự do.

"Quán kem? Chú muốn ăn cứ nói cháu, cháu sẽ tới đó mua cho chú. Không cần tới đó, chú thích vị nào?"

"Đưa chú tới đó được không?" - Tony không đáp lại, chỉ khăng khăng một yêu cầu. Peter nhìn vào mắt gã, nhận ra bên trong chỉ có kiên định, cậu thở dài khi nhớ lại nhiều chuyện xưa cũ, và lựa chọn duy nhất của cậu bây giờ là thoả hiệp.

Tony nhìn quán kem cũ, vẫn bảng hiệu đó, vẫn dòng người tấp nập đó, vẫn khung cảnh hệt như ngày xưa đã từng, thế mà người đứng cạnh gã lúc này lại không phải anh. 

"Chú muốn ăn vị kem nào, để cháu mua?"

Gã lắc đầu, vị kem nào rồi có còn quan trọng hay sao? Khi người gã muốn ăn cùng đã chẳng ở đây nữa rồi.

***  
Steve lại cất bước quay về phòng tranh, bên trong ngập tràn những bức tranh anh từng vẽ về Tony, tất cả đều là gia sản quý giá của anh.

Những tia nắng xuyên qua ô cửa, len vào trong căn phòng rọi sáng những bức tranh với những gam màu dịu nhẹ, làm bừng sáng gương mặt kẻ được khắc hoạ trên tranh. Đó là những khoảnh khắc cười đùa, làm việc, mệt nhoài, say ngủ.. Dẫu là khoảnh khắc nào cũng mang ngập dáng hình yêu thương.

***  
Tony yêu cầu Peter chở mình tới phòng tranh của Steve và cậu nhóc vì còn phải đi học nên cũng nhanh chóng rời đi, dù thật tình cậu không hề muốn.

Tony tiến vào trong căn phòng đã lâu không đặt chân đến, bàn tay gã nhẹ nhàng miết theo từng bức tranh, nhưng gã không chạm vào gương mặt mình, mà từng ngón tay cứ mân mê nơi chữ ký của Steve. Đó là dấu ấn mà anh khắc lên gã. Xuyên suốt qua những bức tranh Steve cố công vẽ, chạm khắc đến tận trái tim tràn ngập thương tổn của gã.

Tony cứ ngồi ở giữa phòng tranh, giữa những bức tranh, như kẻ si ngốc lạc mình giữa những gam màu yêu thương mà Steve đã dùng tất cả tình cảm để vẽ ra.

***  
Steve bước tới Quảng trường, nơi biết bao đôi yêu nhau đang tay trong tay cùng nhau khiêu vũ, từng vòng lại từng vòng, tiếng nhạc dịu êm soi lối tim họ, để họ tìm thấy nhau giữa đất trời rộng lớn. Để ngày hôm nay tụ hội nơi này, cùng nhau nhảy bản nhạc đời mình.

Đột ngột, bản nhạc thay đổi, một giai điệu trầm lắng ngân vang.

I will remember you,   
will you remember me?

***  
Tony cũng tới Quảng trường đêm nay, gã nhìn những cặp đôi đang khiêu vũ với nhau mà thấy lòng cay đắng. Nhìn ai ai cũng hạnh phúc với một nửa đời mình, họ tay trong tay nhảy bản nhạc tình ái kia, rồi gã nhìn lại tay mình - trống rỗng, không một ai nắm lấy. Lòng gã chỉ thấy trơ trọi, cô đơn đến chết lặng.

Đột ngột, bản nhạc thay đổi, một giai điệu trầm lắng ngân vang.

I will remember you,   
will you remember me?

***  
Steve nhìn thấy Tony, đã bao lâu rồi anh không nhớ nữa. Nhìn dáng hình hao gầy, khoé mắt anh cay cay. Muốn chạy tới ôm gã thật chặt, lại không cách nào nhấc bước. Muốn chạy tới xoa khoé mắt cho nhau, lại nhận ra chẳng thể chạm nhau lần nữa.

Tony mơ hồ nhìn thấy một bóng dáng, gã xoa mắt mình thật nhiều, nhưng dáng hình ấy trong ánh đèn vàng vẫn rõ ràng trước mắt. Nước mắt chực trào nơi khóe mắt, mà gã vẫn ngoan cường kìm nén không để nó tuôn rơi. Tony bước vội, rồi hoá thành những bước chạy, lao tới dáng hình ấy như một cơn gió.

"Có đúng.. có đúng là anh không Steve?" - Giọng gã run rẩy, tưởng chừng như có thể vỡ nát bất cứ lúc nào.

"Ừ, là anh, là anh." - Giọng Steve cũng run rẩy, nhưng vẫn mang nét trầm hạnh phúc. Còn gì may mắn hơn giữa biển người ta có thể gặp lại nhau lần nữa đâu? Tony vươn tay chạm vào da thịt người trước mắt, nước mắt gã lúc này lại tuôn trào không cách nào níu kéo. Những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi, rơi xuyên qua cả hai, chạm vào nền đất lạnh lẽo.

"Đừng khóc, xin em đừng khóc." - Steve vụng về lau nước mắt cho gã, khi da thịt anh chạm vào gương mặt gã, nước mắt như vỡ đê lại còn dữ dội hơn trước.

"Tôi.." - Tony lắc đầu, cố hất tung những giọt nước mắt ương bướng trên má mình, trong khi bản nhạc vẫn tiếp tục, đoàn người vẫn khiêu vũ cùng nhau.

Remember the good times that we had?  
Nhớ không em, khoảnh khắc tình yêu ta đã từng có?

"Nhảy với tôi được không?" - Gã ngẩng đầu, nhìn sắc xanh trong đôi mắt vẫn ám ảnh gã trong giấc mơ. Sắc xanh đẹp tựa bầu trời và ấm áp tựa tia nắng.

Anh đưa bàn tay mình lên, đợi chờ bàn tay gã chạm lên, và khi hai bàn tay chạm nhau trong một đêm trăng tròn với tiếng nhạc êm đềm, giây phút ấy, thời gian như đọng lại.

Nắm bàn tay đối phương thật chặt, tựa như chỉ cần lơ là là sẽ đánh mất một đời. Chân bước theo điệu nhạc, ta khiêu vũ bằng cả sinh mạng còn lại, như thể khi bản nhạc dừng lại là cuộc chia xa lại bước tới ngăn cách đôi ta.

Từng vòng xoay tròn.  
Một vòng xoay tròn là ngày đầu gặp gỡ.  
Hai vòng xoay tròn là ngày ta yêu mến nhau.  
Ba vòng xoay tròn là ngày ta hẹn hò.   
Bốn vòng xoay tròn là ngày ta bên nhau.  
Năm vòng xoay tròn là ngày ta thăng hoa .  
Sáu vòng xoay tròn là ngày ta chia xa.  
Bảy vòng xoay tròn là ngày ta gặp lại.

"Chăm sóc bản thân thật tốt, được không, Tony?" - Steve kề trán mình vào trán gã, thì thầm. Tony cúi đầu thật thấp, gã lung tung gật đầu.

"Hãy sống tốt." - Giọng trầm thấp của anh vẫn vang lên, dịu ngọt ái tình.

I'm so afraid to love you  
Sợ hãi bản thân yêu một người đến thế

"Tôi yêu anh." - Tony không đáp, chỉ nhủ thầm như thế, nếu là bình thường, chắc họ lại trêu tức nhau. Nhưng lần này lại khác..

"Anh cũng yêu em."

But more afraid to lose  
Nhưng giây phút sau cuối, lại lo sợ mất mát hơn hết thảy

"Đừng đi có được không?" - Bàn tay gầy còm níu chặt lấy tay anh.

"Anh.."

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness  
Deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life

Níu kéo quá khứ, nên chẳng thể lựa chọn hiện tại  
Chìm đắm trong bóng tối  
Một đêm đen vô tận  
Em trao tôi mọi thứ em có, rồi lại trao tôi cuộc đời

"Đừng đi.." - Giọng gã thì thầm, bước chân như khụy xuống, không cách nào nhảy tiếp được nữa. Vứt bỏ bản nhạc, Steve ôm chầm dáng hình nhỏ bé ấy vào lồng ngực.

I will remember you, will you remember me?

"Anh sẽ nhớ em. Em sẽ nhớ anh chứ?"

"Tôi sẽ nhớ anh." - Bàn tay gã níu chặt lấy vai anh hơn, như muốn xuyên thấu cả da thịt, cố níu chặt dáng hình.

Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

"Xin đừng để cuộc sống trôi qua phí hoài. Xin đừng khóc vì ký ức ta đã có." - Steve thì thầm.

"Nhưng.. nhưng.." - Bàn tay gã níu anh chặt hơn nữa, cố chia nhau hơi ấm, nhưng nhận ra thân xác kia vẫn lạnh lẽo vô cùng, tựa như một khối băng lạnh giá, chẳng bao giờ có mùa xuân. 

"Nhớ lấy, Tony" - Steve buông tay, anh nở nụ cười an lành - "Giây phút sau cuối, lại có thể gặp gỡ em lần nữa, là may mắn nhất trần đời."

Bàn tay Tony vẫn vụng về níu lấy tay anh, trong khi câu hát cuối cùng ngân lên.

Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Steve tựa như hoá thành những đóm sáng, chúng bay lên, hoá dáng hình anh trở nên mờ nhạt dần. Tony gào lên, gã vươn tay muốn nắm chặt tay anh, nhưng bất thành. Bàn tay gã xuyên qua cả tay anh. Steve tựa như chẳng cảm thấy gì cả, anh chỉ nở nụ cười an lành:

"Sống tốt, Tony. Dẫu không thể gặp lại nhau lần nữa. Nhưng chỉ cần anh biết rõ, em vẫn ở ngoài kia, vẫn mỉm cười như em đã từng. Dẫu không thể để em nghe tiếng anh lần nữa. Nhưng anh vẫn mãi thì thầm tên em."

Tony như người điên si ngốc, cố thét gào, cố níu kéo, nhưng tay gã chỉ chạm vào luồng sáng ấy, rồi lướt qua, không sao nắm bắt được, trong khi dáng hình Steve cứ mờ dần. Gã bất lực khụy gối, ngước nhìn dáng hình ấy biến thành muôn vàn tia sáng, bay lên trời cao rồi hoá thành hư không. Nhưng bên tai gã vẫn văng vẳng thanh âm dịu dàng - "Tạm biệt em"

"Tạm biệt anh, Steve." - Với chất giọng vụn vỡ, Tony gom hết dũng khí đời mình và thốt nên câu giã từ cay nghiệt.

***  
Đó là ngày thứ bảy sau sự ra đi của Captain America, người ta đồn rằng, người đã khuất sẽ trở về trần thế trong bảy ngày này. May mắn thay, giây phút cuối vẫn có thể gặp nhau. May mắn thay, đã có thể nói cùng em câu chào tạm biệt, để lòng này không còn nuối tiếc.

________  
Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.  
Vui lòng không mang khỏi blog.

Just for fun: Các bạn có thể cho mình biết các bạn thích fic nào của mình nhất không? Và các bạn có thể hỏi mình bất kỳ câu hỏi nào, nếu muốn.


End file.
